1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aggregating information over a wide area network and, more particularly, to a system and method for aggregating information from a plurality of remote information systems, such as bulletin boards, over a wide area network, such that a reception device operating on an aggregated information system can receive message data contained on the plurality of remote information systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Wide area networks, such at the Internet, are commonly used to exchange information between individuals. To further this exchange of information, on-line information systems, such as bulletin boards, have been established to allow an individual to gather and disseminate information. Bulletin boards are typically geared toward a particular topic, where like-minded individuals can come to post new messages or browse and reply to previously posted messages. For example, a bulletin board may provide a forum for individuals to discuss “architectural software.” Thus, an individual interested in this specific topic, could visit the architectural software bulletin board and communicate with other like-minded individuals by posting new messages or browsing and replying to previously posted messages. Not only does such a service allow for topical information to be exchanged, but it allows for such information to be exchanged shortly after it has been posted.
The main problem associated with on-line information systems, such as bulletin boards, is the high number of on-line information systems that are available over wide area networks, such as the Internet. As the Internet rapidly grows in size, so does the number of on-line information systems. Thus, if an individual searches for a bulletin board geared toward a particular topic, that individual may be presented with hundreds, if not thousands of bulletin boards containing topical information. By participating with only one of these bulletin boards, not only does the individual miss relevant information contained on the other bulletin boards, but the individual also misses the opportunity to communicate with like-minded individuals that are simultaneously communicating on the other bulletin boards. For example, if the architecturally-minded individual, referred to above, searched for a bulletin board geared toward “home design software,” he may be provided with hundreds of bulletin boards containing “architecture,” “home design,” and “software” information. Thus, in order to gather all the relevant on-line information pertaining to “home design software,” the individual would have to visit hundreds of bulletin boards, sift through the posted messages at each bulletin board, post an inquiring message at each bulletin board, and then revisit each bulletin board to see if anyone has replied to his previously posted inquiry. Such a process is not only time consuming, but also ineffective, since it is virtually impossible to locate all the bulletin boards containing information pertaining to a particular topic, such as “home design software.”
Thus, a need and a desire exists to have an aggregated information system that allows an individual to receive topical messages from a plurality of on-line information systems at one central location.